Amor del silencio y el caos
by El mundo de Youko
Summary: En un mundo donde la guerra esta presente incluso un poco de amor puede nacer del silencio. Arthur y Kiku siendo traficantes de distintos bandos deben enfrentarse todo por una guerra de territorios ¿En que termina todo?


**Hetalia no me pertenece solo tome sus personajes para mi etretenimiento y el de los lectores (¿Alguien leerá esto?) Espero les agrade. (No me maten por poner a Alfred de malo D: )**

**Advertencias: Au-Muerte de un personaje-Ooc **

**La historia es narrada por Arthur y Kiku […] lo use de separador de escenas y empieza con Arthur la historia no se confundan –w- **

…

**Amor del silencio y el caos.**

"No es mi deseo hacerte daño, sin embargo no hay mucho que hacer…"

Fue aquello lo que le dije mientras nos mirábamos con un inmenso odio tan extraño y desconocido, no era la primera ves que lo veía sin embargo era la primera en que nos habíamos dirigido una que otra palabra y de sus labios tan frágiles y delgados solo salían palabras de odio hacia mi persona, yo no me quede atrás en los insultos pero ¿Por qué odio? Aquel odio no era de el y tampoco era mío era simplemente de una guerra sin sentido en la cual solo había dolor y caos.

"Es tu fin." Dije sin más y un disparo resulto, el había encajado su espada en mi hombro y le dispare en el pecho, solo recuerdo aquella mirada café tan intensa cruzar como ráfaga dentro de mi y sin escapatoria esto solo era un callejón sin salida, luego la vi desfallecer como una estrella cuando muere y se apaga.

Era todo, había terminado esta ves yo fui el ganador pero no entendía aquel dolor en mi pecho, no entendía que ocurría lo único que sentí fue un inmenso dolor y lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos esmeralda como una lluvia tan repentina ¿Qué era esto? Un grito agudo y luego… nada.

Al volver a casa mi cuerpo fallo y caí en un sueño profundo, a partir de aquí desconocía que pasaba, solo algo cálido seguía brotando de mi brazo, era mi fin y todo se convirtió en oscuridad con un intenso llanto.

[…]

Sabía que era mi fin sin embargo no me rendí, sabía que podía morir y sin embargo luche ante el disparo lleno de dolor su mirada me cautivo desde un principio había sido atrapado por esos ojos esmeralda, sabía que mi fin estaba cerca pero que injusto fue cuando morí en las manos de quien robo mi corazón, pero pensándolo mejor… que bueno que fuiste tu…

Sentí mi cuerpo caer por un gran precipicio sentía mis lagrimas brotar se combinaron con mi sangre, quería caer y chocar mi frágil cuerpo contra las olas que me esperaban sin embargo la caída nunca llegaba, la muerte es tan cruel, solo quiero acabar con el dolor que se junta en mi corazón ¿Cuándo? Fue la pregunta que cruzo en mi mente cuando poco a poco me desvanecía y perdía el control de mi alrededor…

[…]

Al despertar solo vi un techo blanco, me levante asustado quería saber lo que ocurría, solo miraba paredes blancas ¿Dónde estaba? Perdía el control hasta que llego Alfred puso una sonrisa boba pero eso me hizo sentir peor ¿Dónde estaba? Exigía saber.

-Respira, estas vivo de suerte te encontraron a tiempo ¡Que bobo! Planeabas morir solo ¿O qué? Pero tu trabajo aun no acaba… Kiku Honda sigue vivo.

Su mirada cambio a una sombría, la noticia me hizo feliz sin embargo sabía que el trabajo debía hacerse hasta el final… debo matar a Kiku aun cuando mi corazón duela…

El saco un arma y me la entrego… el trabajo debía terminarse.

Nosotros somos traficantes, somos tramposos y sucios engañamos a todos con una vida falsa, nadie tiene un origen nadie tiene una vida solo buscamos nuestro objetivo y acabamos con aquel que se meta… en este caso el Eje son nuestros rivales… queremos su territorio y debemos acabar con ello, la guerra apenas inicia…

-Acabare con Honda…

Entre todos… tenía que tocarme aquel joven de miraba silenciosa… jamás importo cruzar palabra para sembrar algo de amor en un corazón que creí podrido y como maldigo ahora estar en este mundo a la vez agradezco que en el te pude conocer…

[…]

El silencio podía ser molesto, y la oscuridad se apoderaba de cada rincón en aquella fría habitación, el silencio era solo el producto de la unión entre la soledad y la oscuridad, juntas terminaban con toda esperanza. Morir hubiera sido mejor sin embargo la muerte seguía jugando conmigo sin importarle nada, aun pudiendo moverme realmente no tenia deseos de hacerlo, su mirada aun estaba en mi cabeza…

Era un traficante estábamos divididos éramos el Eje ellos los Aliados, igual estaban los Nórdicos… nos veíamos en reuniones, cada grupo tenia un territorio pero una guerra estallo y el deseo de poseer mas comenzó en los corazones de todos, la guerra del poder era fuerte.

Nunca habíamos hablado pero nuestras miradas se cruzaron tantas veces que termine cautivado, cuando esto comenzó solo esperaba no tener que enfrentarlo y dejarlo como un recuerdo lo único bueno en este mundo caótico y sin luz, nadie posee vida en este lugar, nadie tiene pasado… odio la soledad…

Lagrimas escapan de nuevo, no puedo hacer nada todo lo que toco resulta roto, lo mezclo con un mundo realista aun cuando mi ambición solo es creer en un mundo de luz que no me pertenece en lo absoluto.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente, no me importaba quien era aun si se trataba de algún shinigami, prefería que mi alma fuera atada a las llamas de la condena; gire mi cabeza y me tope con aquel hombre.

-Arthur Kirkland. Dije en un susurro tan débil.

-Me sorprende que continúes vivo…

Dijo tan frio, sonríe con tristeza era verdad su trabajo termina cuando este muerto. Me levante con mis pocas fuerzas y alce los brazos invitándolo a disparar.

-Estoy débil… no puedo hacer nada y tampoco deseo…hacerlo… solo te pido un favor. Sonreí suplicante ante su mirada de sorpresa y desconfianza.

-¿Qué quieres?

Dijo secamente. Lentamente moví mis labios temblorosos.

-Solo… un beso. Ni yo creía lo que pedía, resulto tan patético pero era un deseo anhelado, me reí de mi mismo el no lo haría… sentí algo cálido cruzar mis labios, lagrimas brotaron pero no eran mías, poco a poco su mirada triste me confundió y se acerco un beso el primero y el ultimo.

-¿Por qué llora?

Me atreví a preguntar, sosteniendo su rostro con mis manos temblorosas, el las tomo y las beso.

-Duele… duele matar a quien amas. Mas lagrimas brotaron sonreí realmente, realmente mi corazón era destrozado.

-Por favor… no me dejes…

La vida nunca fue amable con nosotros ¿Por qué permitir más sufrimiento? Quiero ver dentro de tu corazón…

-Escapemos Kiku. Susurra inquieto.

-¿Por quien me tomas? Es imposible ¡Lo sabe!

Siento frustración.

-Una vez mas… quiero tocar la felicidad, la calidez de tus labios, quiero mas aun cuando soy egoísta quiero mas… se que deseas lo mismo por ello quédate conmigo. Me abraza con fuerza ante mi asombro, realmente quiero hacerlo salir de este callejón a su lado. Me aferro a el pero la felicidad no es para alguien como nosotros.

[…]

Un disparo resuena en la habitación, el silencio acaba y cruza nuestro corazón nuestras miradas de dolor se conectan.

-sabía que no lo harías…

Esa voz… Alfred… el realmente me conoce, sonrío cínico ante la ironia, me aferro mas a quien amo ambos caemos en un charco de sangre aun sin soltarnos, otro disparo mas.

-Quédate…a mi lado… Arthur…

Dice sonriendo, evitando la mueca de dolor…

-Es lo que mas…deseo…

De nuevo su mirada se apaga junto a la mía y tan inevitable un sonrisa en nuestros labios de ahora en adelante juntos por siempre ni la misma muerte podrá detener un amor que floreció en el silencio y el caos de nuestro corazón.

…

**Termine! Esta historia surgió de la nada, llevo meses sin escribir nada! D: y no se miraba videos de AsaKiku y entro un poco de inspiración quizás no fue tan grande =_= igual espero les haya gustado. AMO EL ASAKIKU! **

**Bien no me maten las fans de Alfred D: (Casi siempre en los videos que veo el es el que dispara y Arthur se queda O-O y Kiku xox …) Quizás de ahí me vino esta idea… amm admito me falto mas pero solo fue una idea momentánea lo siento - bien espero dejen un comentario (UNO PEQUEÑO AUNQUE SEA! NO SEAN CODOS! T/T) –w- **


End file.
